


recent attempts at social mores

by missi



Category: America's Next Top Model RPF
Genre: F/F, femslash 06
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2006-04-03
Updated: 2006-04-03
Packaged: 2017-11-07 20:48:58
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/435294
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/missi/pseuds/missi
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>adrianne and elyse are awesome</p>
            </blockquote>





	recent attempts at social mores

Adrianne and Elyse like each other from the start, about as different from one another as they could be, they're also the best matched personalities in the flat, and as the other girls are eliminated, they keep to each other, since they're pretty much matched based on being the most different from the other girls in the competition.  
  
On the flight to Paris, Elyse says, "I said some not very nice things about you in the confessional box." Adrianne shrugs and says, "You were probably pissed off." She grins and pulls Elyse's head down to her shoulder, stating, "I can't wait to see Paris."  
  
Elyse likes Adrianne's consistent amazement with their activities, so she doesn't mock her much, and she tells her about France for a bit before they both drift off to naps.  
  
  
***  
  
Elyse closes her eyes as Adrianne puts out her last cigarette and wishes her "Goodnight, slut ho." An hour later, the camera and sound men are gone, and Elyse is pretty sure Adrianne is already asleep. She can't ever sleep until she's sure they're actually gone for the night, hasn't been able to since the first night in New York. She tosses a bit, coming to rest on her side facing Adrianne, whose eyes are closed and whose breathing is even. Definitely asleep. She smiles a bit and heads for REM herself.  
  
A few minutes later, she feels a heavy hand on her waist, and Elyse opens her eyes and snickers out, "Just how much champagne did you drink?"  
  
No answer, and the hand isn't moving, so maybe Adrianne really is asleep. She lifts her head a little and ventures a slightly louder, "Adrianne?" Nothing. Elyse shrugs into her pillow and moves a bit closer to her so that Adrianne's hand rests on her back rather than her side, and places her own on Adrianne's hip before she falls asleep herself.  
  
  
***  
  
In the morning, the girls head to the Buddha Bar to shoot an ad series for a diamond company. Adrianne and Elyse steal the white terry-cloth robes before they leave the hotel, cackling as they shove them into overnight bags, and Elyse comments that this will surely further pave their road to hell. She also shows her robe to Shannon and Robin first thing, the former of whom laughs a little and cuts herself off, and the latter of whom rolls her eyes "when she should be packing her bags," Elyse thinks.  
  
The diamond shoot, they learn immediately, will be "black, charcoal eyes."  
  
And nude.  
  
Jay looks positively gleeful as he tells them this, like he wants to be rubbing his small orange hands together, likely deliciously imagining how it's going to fall out with Robin and Shannon, their very own Models for Christ.  
  
This announcement is met at first with silence, and then Robin opts out for both herself and Shannon, who tells Jay that it's her decision while in tears, and Adrianne is first to "makeup" -- if Vaseline and dirt can be considered makeup -- and she knows how good this is, "Let Shannon and Robin think that the industry doesn't have anything to do with being sexual or lustful or naked. That just insures that Elyse and I will be head to head at the end," and there's nothing either of them would like more. The photographer puts her on a table and dangles a pendant over her breasts. Elyse doesn't watch, as she herself is being stripped and coated in petroleum jelly. It's sexy, it is, all concept lighting and girls who look like they rolled in dirty motor oil and gorgeous diamonds that both blend in and stand out in the photos.  
  
Up Elyse goes onto the bar, and it's pretty consensus that she looks just amazing. While she's being shot, Adrianne follows a PA to a small bathroom at the back of the restaurant to get herself cleaned up.  
  
"Oh, fuck this," she swears, realising there's no sink and just some paper towel to remove this sludge they've covered her in. She grabs a wad and sets to task, scrubbing and tossing, and she's about halfway done with her body when Elyse comes in. Her eyes widen when she sees how Adrianne is cleaning herself off, and she sounds somewhat horrified when she says, "No sink?"  
  
"No fucking sink," Adrianne grimly confirms and hands her a handful of paper. "But I gotta say, girl, you look good all dirty like that." She reaches out and lightly slaps Elyse's ass before grinning widely and going back to degreasing herself.  
  
They curse this shoot and gossip gaily about Robin and Shannon's sure demise, and Elyse turns away to start wiping at a spot on her thigh when she feels Adrianne's hand on her side, the same place it had been the night before. She shivers with deja vu and anticipation and turns her face to meet Adrianne's. "Okay," she thinks, "okay."  
  
It's hot, and fast, and definitely someone's fantasy, somewhat dirty and greased up girls slip-sliding with sweat and Vaseline, and there's not much space, and the choked off breathy noises are quiet. Adrianne is surer with her hands, and Elyse with her mouth, and release brings a glow and a fit of the actual giggles.  
  
Adrianne drags a piece of tissue down Elyse's hip, and Elyse notes, "Well, it's making the grease come off more easily," and they laugh while swiping at each other and themselves, dressing and exiting and greeting the staff, winking at the blushing sound guys.  
  
  
***  
  
Shannon's assumed to be a sheep, and Robin is a called out as a hypocrite by the judges, so she's out, out, out.  
  
Elyse is next, failing to win over the judges with her "estrogen features" spiel.  
  
And Adrianne wins. Elyse is the third person she tells.  
  
  
***  
  
Elyse calls Adrianne in May after they've finished airing their cycle, and Adrianne's finished her stint on _The Surreal Life_ , and they, along with Adrianne's new beau, go out that evening to a Napster event in Hollywood. They gossip about the list level of the celebrities around, drink fabulous amounts of alcohol, and Elyse loses Adrianne at one point to Chris and their publicist.  
  
She's drying her hands in the washroom when she feels a hand on her side, and Adrianne whispers in her ear, "I am the master of the C.L.I.T. Remember this fucking face. Whenever you see C.L.I.T., you'll see this fucking face. I make that shit work. It does whatever the fuck I tell it to. No one rules the C.L.I.T like me."

**Author's Note:**

> please see http://tinypic.com/2iw9qv


End file.
